O Casamento
by Jul M
Summary: O Casamento. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen filho mimado do bilionário Carlisle Cullen. Ele sempre foi acostumado ter tudo quer e quando quer. Nunca acredito amor e única coisa que sabia disso era amor que sentia por sua mãe Elizabeth Masen. Mais o mundo e algo mistério e sempre da jeito de coloca no caminho dessa pessoas sem coração;
1. Chapter 1

**Jogo de poder!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uma sala destruída e uma secretária literalmente assustada, Edward estava descontrolado ele não acreditara no que ouvira na sala de reunião. Como alguém pode fazer isso com ele? Ainda mais alguém do mesmo sangue? Seu pai era raposa velha e sabia muito bem como era seu filho, Edward Cullen já tinha trinta anos e nenhum relacionamento sério, já fora fotografado com várias mulheres bonitas, mas nunca namorou sério que pudesse gerar um casamento, e, ouvir da boca do pai o que acabara de ouvir foi como levar um tapa no rosto.<em>**

**_– Edward, por favor, se acalme! – Irina disse tentando conter o chefe e seu atual amante._**

**_– ME ACALMAR? – Ele gritou jogando mais coisas no chão. – Nada vai me acalmar assim tão fácil._**

**_Edward se jogou na cadeira levando as mãos nos cabelos e puxando de leve alguns fios, sua raiva ainda era grande e sentia vontade de socar o próprio pai._**

**_– Se você não se acalmar vou ligar para sua mãe! – Irina disse autoritária._**

**_Edward olhou com zombaria para a loira que tinha os olhos bem abertos de tanto medo. Claro que se sua mãe lhe acalmaria, mas até ela chegar na maldita empresa o filho já teria destruído tudo que tivesse a sua frente._**

**_– O que aconteceu na sala de reunião? – Irina perguntou._**

**_– Aquele filho da mãe! – Edward gritou. – Ele vai dar a presidência para meu priminho querido!_**

**_Os olhos de Irina se arregalaram, afinal Edward era filho legítimo de Carlisle, mesmo ele não tendo se casado com a mãe dele, mais Carlisle assumiu o filho perante toda sociedade de NY._**

**_– Por quê? – Foi tudo que Irina conseguiu dizer._**

**_– POR QUE O FILHO DE UMA VACA DO MEU PRIMO TEM UMA VADIA COMO NOIVA! – Gritou ainda mais. – Eu tenho seis meses para me casar se eu desejar a presidência. – Falou um pouco mais calmo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos mais do que desalinhados. – E tenho que ficar no mínimo quatro anos casado com ela para permanecer na presidência da empresa, ou seja, meu pai quer me ver casado em menos de seis meses._**

**_Irina ficou feliz com a notícia, ela sabia que casar com Edward seria algo que lhe renderia grandes privilégios, porém ela já era casada e uma separação só renderia escândalos e muito falatório, afinal de contas Edward Cullen era uma pessoa pública._**

**_– E o que você fará agora se para assumir a presidência terá que estar casado? –Perguntou Irina a qual sabia que o sonho do chefe e amante era a presidência, mas agora estava tudo em risco._**

**_– Você não disse nada do que eu já não saiba! – Falou entres dentes. – Terei que achar uma esposa o mais rápido possível._**

**_(...)_**

**_Uma tremenda dor de cabeça era o que Isabella estava sentindo. Estava trabalhandonas indústrias Cullen exportação e importação já havia dois meses, nesse meio tempo comprou uma casa para poder ficar longe dos pais "que tanto a amava", a mesma sorriu com a ironia desse pensamento. Os pais nunca a amaram de verdade já que tudo era sua irmã mais velha Tânia, por isso quando teve a chance de cair fora de casa foi o que fez se mandou para NY deixando os pais em Los Angeles, e sua vida então estaria perfeita se não fosse um pequeno detalhe, o caminhão com sua mudança havia sido roubado, então Isabella tinha casa mais não tinha móveis._**

**_– Isabella! – Jasper seu chefe a chamou. – Estou saindo para almoçar, volto à tarde para a reunião._**

**_– Claro Sr. Halle. – Ela disse se arrumando sobre a cadeira. – Sr. Halle, desculpa mais a sua noiva ligou e disse que irá se atrasar._**

**_Jasper sorriu, deu um leve aceno para Isabela e caminhou em direção ao elevador. Ele já sabia que a noiva iria se atrasar, pois sempre se atrasava._**

**_Já no refeitório da empresa Isabella estava sentada com Ângela, sua amiga, a qual conseguiu o emprego para Isabella, Ângela era assistente pessoal de Carlisle e sabia, desde o começo, os planos do homem poderoso, afinal, foi praticamente ela quem deu a idéia ao chefe. Em uma conversa casual comentou sobre o casamento do primo que havia sido antecipado, pois se ele não se casasse logo não receberia a herança deixada pelo pai antes de morrer, e isso era uma das exigências que tinha no testamento do seu falecido tio. Ela não sabia dizer ao certo se foi devido a essa história que Carlisle teve a sua brilhante idéia, apenas supunha que sim._**

**_– Nossa ele deve estar furioso. – Isabella comentou ao comer. – Eu sei bem como é isso, você sabe quem são meus pais._**

**_Ângela conhecia Bella da escola, fizeram faculdade juntas e agora trabalhavam juntas. Ela sabia que a amiga teve um infância sofrida, assim como a adolescência e as coisas só melhoraram quando se livrou dos pais e da irmã._**

**_– Bom, agora o filhinho mimado vai ter que tomar um rumo na vida. – Ângela disse com deboche, já que ela não suportava o filho do chefe pelo modo que ele sempre a tratava._**

**_(...)_**

**_Bella e Ângela caminharam para o banheiro antes de voltar ao trabalho, e para surpresa de ambas, Irina, a secretária e amante do filho do dono, estava no local retocando a maquiagem. Ela tinha um caso com o chefe e nem fazia questão de esconder dos outros funcionários, sem contar que todos sabiam que ela era casada. Isabella sentia pena do marido que não sabia o que a mulher fazia pelas suas costas._**

**_– Então, já resolveu o problema com sua mobília? – Ângela perguntou ao lavar as mãos._**

**_– Que nada! Sabe, eu queria tanto sair da casa dos meus pais e consegui, agora que eu tenho a minha casa não tenho móveis. – Lamentou-se._**

**_– Por que não se casa? – Ângela fez uma brincadeira. – Seu problema estará resolvido já que os presentes de casamento são móveis para a casa, agora você só precisa arrumar um noivo. – Deu uma risada._**

**_Irina fingia não ouvir nada, como se estivesse sozinha no banheiro, ignorando completamente a presença das duas garotas._**

**_– Claro, agora só falta o noivo e a parte de quem vai querer casar comigo! Será que se eu colocar um anúncio no jornal eu consigo? – Falou entre risadas._**

**_– Se bem que eu vi isso em um filme. – Disse Ângela ao se lembrar do filme que viu com o namorado. – A garota conseguiu os móveis da casa e ainda ganhou um belo marido que passou do estado de mentira para o estado real._**

**_– Ainda acho mais fácil ganhar na loteria e comprar todos os móveis novamente._**

**_Ambas caíram na gargalhada, e é claro que as duas estavam só brincado, pois sempre fora assim, faziam piadas das coisas ruins que aconteciam._**

**_Isabella saiu do banheiro e Irina foi logo atrás, então Ângela fez uma careta e um gesto obsceno para a loira que achava ter o rei na barriga._**

**_– Cara eu odeio essa mulher. – Comentou ao chegar perto da amiga. – Um dia ela ainda vai ser chutada pelo Cullen filho e aí será o seu fim e eu espero assistir de camarote._**

**_Isabella sorriu, ela nem o conhecia direito já que só teve contato com o Cullen filho duas vezes, e, essas duas vezes, foi quando o chefe mandou entregar alguns relatórios sobre um novo contrato da empresa. Ela sabia que ele era lindo e tinha um charme natural, mais era tão arrogante e prepotente quanto a sua secretária._**

**_– Hora de trabalhar._**

**_(...)_**

**_Irina batia o salto fino sobre o piso do corredor enquanto caminhava rumo a sala do chefe, ela não sabia o porquê a conversa daquelas duas no banheiro não saía de sua cabeça._**

**_– Ora Irina! Quando foi que passou a ligar para a vida de subalternas como elas? – A jovem reclamou para si mesma ao entrar na sala do chefe._**

**_Ela nunca ligara para ninguém que não fosse a si mesma, então por que estava tão intrigada com essa conversa banal?_**

**_– Falando sozinha Irina? – Edward disse observando sua sala que já estava toda organizada._**

**_– Não é isso. – Falou constrangida por Edward ter ouvido. – É só que acabei ouvindo, no banheiro, uma conversa da secretária do seu pai com a do seu primo. – Revirou os olhos e bufou. – Duas criaturas sem graça e sem noção alguma._**

**_– E o que elas falavam? – Edward estava interessado na conversa das funcionárias._**

**_– Tenha-me dó Edward! – Disse entre dentes. – Agora está interessado na conversa dos subalternos da empresa?_**

**_– Não muito pior do que você que estava ouvindo conversa alheia. O que elas falavam em Irina? – Edward perguntou em tom ameaçador._**

**_– Era uma conversa muito sem noção mesmo, a secretária do seu primo está com uma casa nova mais não tem mobília. – Respondeu a muito contra gosto._**

**_– Só isso?_**

**_– Daí a demente da secretária do seu pai, a tal de Ângela, disse para ela se casar. – Pegou a pasta de cima da mesa do chefe ainda irritada. – Onde já se viu isso?_**

**_– Por que casar? – Edward perguntou meio confuso._**

**_– Ora Edward, todo mundo sabe as pessoas dão móveis como presente de casamento! – Respondeu como se fosse algo muito obvio._**

**_Por um instante ela não gostou nada do brilho estranho que via nos olhos do chefe e por algum motivo estranho sentiu que fora uma péssima idéia ter contado ao amante o que ouvira no banheiro. Já Edward estava com sorriso radiante nos lábios, como se uma luz se acendesse no fim do túnel, usaria aquilo para seu benefício, mas é claro que ele não comentaria nada com a secretária, afinal ela não iria ajudar nisso e talvez até complicaria ainda mais sua vida._**

**_Edward já sabia que Irina estava com os dias contados, e, esta, não seria a primeira secretária que ele demitiria logo após uma transa ou um caso temporário. Ele não fez nenhum tipo de promessa para a moça loira à sua frente, por isso tudo seria fácil, mas antes precisaria ter certeza sobre o outro lado da história e ele se arrriscaria, sem sombras de dúvidas, tudo para pode ter o que tanto desejava assim que colocou os pés naquela empresa e não seria um priminho boboca que tiraria iaquilo dele. Não mesmo!_**


	2. Chapter 2

p style = "outline: 0px; margem: 0px;

**_A proposta_**

_Irina notou que o chefe estava meio estranho, não a convidou para sair durante toda essa semana que se passou e no final de semana não ligou para marcar nada. A jovem pensou várias coisas e por fim deduziu que esse comportamento era devido à proposta que o pai lhe havia feito, ela sabia que o casamento era a última coisa que Edward queria._

_– Bom dia Edward! – Cumprimentou quando ele entrou na sala._

_– Sr. Masen Irina! Quando vai aprender? – Falou de mau humor. – Seja eficiente e chame a Srta. Swan para mim._

_Ela olhou para o chefe sem entender nada, afinal o que ele podia querer com a secretária do primo? Seus olhos ficaram estreitos e sua raiva veio fulminante._

_– O que você quer com ela? – Perguntou ríspida._

_– Não é da sua conta! – Respondeu o chefe no mesmo tom de voz. – Vá chamá-la imediatamente. Ah Irina! Eu preciso te lembrar que você aqui não passa de uma secretariazinha?_

_Definitivamente ele estava de mau humor! Irina ainda pensou em retrucar a sua grosseria mais conhecendo muito bem o chefe achou melhor não dizer nada e caminhar porta afora._

_(...)_

_– Srta. Swan? – Irina disse parando ao lado da mesa da jovem. – O Sr. Masen deseja falar com a senhorita._

_– Quem? – Disse surpresa, sem saber quem era Sr. Masen._

_– Sr. Edward Cullen deseja falar com você. Agora! – Falou entre dentes._

_Irina saiu sem nem mesmo esperar a resposta da jovem._

_Isabella avisou o chefe que precisava ir ao banheiro, o que era mentira, estava indo na sala de Edward Cullen, mas achou melhor omitir esse fato afinal nem ela mesma sabia o que o Cullen filho queria com sua pessoa._

_Deu duas batidas na porta e ouviu um "entre", adentrando na sala Isabella percebeu que o homem era ainda muito mais lindo observado de perto._

_– Sente-se Srta. Swan. – Edward apontou para a cadeira a sua frente._

_Ela sentou-se e imediatamente percebeu que nunca se sentira tão nervosa em sua vida, nem mesmo no dia de sua formatura quando esperava pelos pais e estes não compareceram porque sua irmã Tânia estava recebendo alta da clínica, onde havia feito uma plástica no nariz._

_– Há quanto tempo trabalha para o meu primo? – Edward perguntou assim que a jovem estava devidamente acomodada._

_– Te, tem alguns meses! – Meio que gaguejou._

_– Isabella Mary Swan, filha de Charlie e Renée Swan. – Disse lendo um papel em suas mãos. – Tem uma irmã mais velha chamada Tânia, mas não se dão muito bem, ela é formada em publicidade, porém nunca exerceu a profissão._

_A garota não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar com aquilo, lógico que ela era uma funcionária da empresa, e, como tal, o Cullen teria acesso a sua ficha mais não a informações pessoais como citou de sua irmã._

_– Comprou uma casa em um bairro nobre da cidade, ainda está pagando por ela e perdeu toda sua mobília. – Falou olhando para a jovem que tinha feição assustada. – Srta. Swan eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer._

_Ele esperou a jovem dar algum sinal para que continuasse e quando esse sinal não veio achou melhor continuar a sua fala já que ela parecia estar em choque, o lado bom era que ela, pelo menos, ainda respirava._

_– Eu preciso me casar e você precisa de mobília para sua casa nova, então por que não unir o útil ao agradável? – Disse lentamente encostando-se na cadeira._

_A garota piscou algumas vezes, será que ela estava ouvindo direito? O jovem rico e bonito estava lhe propondo casamento? Era isso mesmo? Só podia ser uma piada._

_– Claro que o casamento seria de fachada, tudo redigido por contrato. Você ganharia uma grande quantia em dinheiro, além de móveis para sua casa, e, para isso, ficaria casada comigo durante quatro anos, tendo todos os privilégios que meu nome poderá lhe proporcionar._

_Isabella olhava para ele como se visse um lunático em sua frente, o cara só podia estar drogado ou algo assim para estar lhe propondo isso, ainda mais nessa hora da manhã. Então, a reação mais lógica que teve foi começar a rir descontroladamente._

_– Do que está rindo? – Edward perguntou sério, pois não gostava quando pessoas riam dele._

_– Você está louco? – Perguntou assim que conseguiu parar de rir. – Casar com você só para ganhar os móveis para minha casa? Certeza que isso é uma brincadeira!_

_– É uma ótima proposta pelo que eu saiba já que a Srta. ainda está pagando sua casa. – Falou sério. – Seu dinheiro está comprometido até o último centavo e levará mais tempo do que imagina para conseguir repor todos os seus móveis. Eu estou lhe dando uma saída, case-se comigo, eu termino de quitar sua casa, você ganha os móveis novos, e, no final, quando o casamento terminar ainda leva uma boa quantia em dinheiro, o que será bastante para viver bem por um bom tempo._

_Isabella olhava incrédula para o homem em sua frente, sem acreditar no que ele acabara de dizer e se perguntando em como ele teve acesso a essa informação tão pessoal. Como se levasse um tapa na cara a resposta veio "acorda Isabella ele é o Cullen" e era só isso que precisava se lembrar._

_– Você tem até amanhã para me dar uma resposta. – Falou ficando de pé e caminhando para janela atrás de sua mesa. – Pense muito bem Isabella, eu estou lhe oferecendo sua libertação já que seus pais nunca esperaram muita coisa vindo de você, aposto que eles nem esperam vê-la casada um dia ainda mais com homem rico como eu._

_Edward sabia muito bem como jogar com as palavras, o jogo do poder era o seu favorito e no final ele sempre ganhava, pois seu talento para manipulação começou cedo, ainda era uma criança quando descobriu que era fácil manipular as pessoas a seu favor e desde então não parou mais._

_Ele usava desde o ponto mais fraco ao mais forte das pessoas, seria um ótimo psicólogo, porém achava que essa profissão não lhe renderia tanto dinheiro como ser presidente da empresa do pai._

_Isabella, pobre coita, era mais uma vítima que Edward queria usar a seu favor, ele queria a presidência e não abriria mão, nem que para isso tivesse que perder alguns privilégios, como sua liberdade e alguns milhões em sua conta, nada que não valesse o sacrifício e prazer de ser o todo poderoso Cullen._

_Não foi difícil para o jovem conseguir a ficha da Swan na empresa e para obter mais informações contratou um detetive, o velho amigo de faculdade e braço direito Emmett McCarty, que também trabalhava na empresa e nas horas vagas gostava de atuar como detetive._

_Isabella seria presa fácil para o Cullen, ainda mais pelo lado pessoal, seu problema com a irmã seria peça chave para fazer a jovem aceitar a proposta e ele saberia muito bem como usar essa fraqueza da menina contra si mesma._

_(...)_

_Isabella estava tão perdida em pensamentos e a proposta do homem não saía de sua cabeça. Já havia confundido duas vezes o mesmo relatório que o chefe havia mandando buscar, não conseguia ler direito algumas planilhas a sua frente, derramou café em sua mesa, tudo isso porque as palavras de Edward estavam lhe atormentando, "estou lhe dando uma saída" essa frase ecoava em sua cabeça._

_– Bella, você está se sentindo bem? – Jasper perguntou ao ver a jovem tão distante._

_– Estou com um pouco de cor de cabeça mais já esta passando. – Mentiu._

_Ela mentia tão mal que não foi difícil para Jasper notar a mentira, porém ele nada disse, se a jovem não queria falar ele não iria forçar a barra._

_– Tudo bem. Aliás, você já pode ir almoçar só não se atrase porque temos uma reunião._

_– Claro senhor. – Disse já saindo._

_Isabella recusou a companhia da amiga Ângela e o refeitório da empresa, porque, para sua infelicidade, sua irmã estava na cidade e ficara de almoçar com a jovem em um restaurante ali perto. Isabella tinha um carro, não era uns dos últimos modelos da Ford, mais era um carro confortável, por isso não precisava andar de ônibus e nem a pé._

_– Desculpa pelo atraso Tânia! O trânsito está horrível hoje._

_A loira estava sentada na mesa, bebendo uma taça de vinho tinto com suas belas unhas pintadas de vermelho, assim como o batom em seus lábios. Ela olhava fixamente para o outro lado do restaurante onde havia um belo homem sentado, o qual observava constantemente sua mesa. Isabella buscou com os olhos e encontrou o que a irmã tanto olhava com fixação, um homem de terno escuro, cabelos acobreados e totalmente desalinhados e sorriu assim que viu a jovem olhando em sua direção, levantando o copo de uísque que tinha nas mãos em forma de gentileza._

_Isabella pensou "Edward Cullen no mesmo restaurante que eu? O que de errado está acontecendo?", ao olhar para irmão percebeu que a mesma lhe fitava com cara de poucos amigos._

_– Por acaso conhece ele? – Tânia perguntou sem rodeios._

_– Sim. – Foi tudo que Isabella respondeu, voltou-se para o menu do restaurante já que tinha pouco tempo para almoçar._

_Elas comeram em silêncio e Tânia ainda não acreditava que a irmã conhecia um homem daquele porte. A loira olhava com desdenho para Isabella que mesmo notando os olhares da irmã preferiu ignorar como sempre fez. Ao fim do almoço Tânia ainda estava com a cara amarrada para irmã por pura inveja, algo que sentia desde o nascimento de Isabella._

_– Ele é o seu namorado? – Tânia perguntou sem se importar com nada, tudo que ela queria era a informação sobre o homem bonito._

_– Não! – Isabella respondeu comendo sua sobremesa._

_Mal sabia as Swan que Edward, há muito tempo, desenvolveu uma habilidade que somente os mudos e surdos tinham capacidade de aprender com facilidade. Com muita clareza ele conseguia ler os lábios das jovens e estava atento a cada detalhe da conversa das duas, se decepcionou um pouco porque não espera que o diálogo delas fosse tão resumido assim._

_– Como está mamãe e papai? – Isabella tentou mudar de assunto._

_– Estão ótimos! – Disse sem hesitar. – Conhece ele de onde? – Apontou gesticulando para o homem na outra mesa. – Ele trabalha com você?_

_– Pra que diabos quer saber? – Isabella disse já irritada com a irmã._

_– Gostei do jeito dele, tem cara de ser bom de cama!_

_Isabella sentiu as bochechas corarem e olhou discretamente, por cima do ombro, para Edward._

_– Eu nem acho! Ele trabalha na empresa e só que vai saber Tânia! – Isabella disse chateada._

_Era e sempre foi assim! Se Isabella tinha um namorado ou gostava de alguém, Tânia dava encima só para provar que era melhor a irmã. E agora ela estava praticamente jogando todo o charme para cima de Edward e tudo por quê? Apenas porque ele demonstrou certo interesse em Isabella, mas mal sabia a loira o real interesse do Cullen em sua irmã, e, não seria uma foda casual que iria desviar seu objetivo._

_– Então você gosta dele? – Tânia perguntou olhando direto para o homem._

_– Tânia eu já estou indo! – Isabella jogou o dinheiro na mesa e pegou sua bolsa. – Vai voltar ainda hoje pra casa? Ou pretende fica na cidade mais um dia?_

_– Ainda não sei, mas te ligo para avisar._

_Isabella bufou, saiu do restaurante, fez todo o caminho de volta para empresa, chegou quase atrasada e o chefe já lhe esperava._

_– Vamos! – Foi tudo que Jasper disse._

_(...)_

_Edward estava todo sorridente, coisa que há tempos sua secretária não via. Voltou do almoço animado, trabalhou cantarolando o tempo todo, foi para algumas reuniões dentro da empresa e agora estava sentado na sua cadeira vendo algo em seu notebook._

_– Sr. Cullen, esta garota insiste em falar com você. – Irina falou com a voz ácida._

_Edward tirou os olhos do notebook e viu Isabella parada, logo atrás de Irina que tinha uma cara fechada para ambos._

_– Já pode se retirar Irina, vou falar com esta jovem. – Disse todo gentil._

_A secretária saiu da sala e Isabella caminhou em direção a mesa de Edward. Ela não sentou e nem fez cerimônia alguma, apenas apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa de do Cullen e disse de cara._

_– Eu aceito!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Condições**_

_Era tudo loucura! Isabella sabia que aceitar a proposta insana feita pelo Cullen seria maluquice, mas assim que Tânia apareceu na empresa com uma desculpa de ver a irmã, sendo que naquela mesma tarde havia almoçando com ela, foi o bastante para a jovem mudar de ideia. Sem contar que as palavras de Edward ainda estavam e sua cabeça, era bem visível a preferência dos pais pela irmã mais velha, por mais que Tânia fosse a primogênita, Isabella ainda era parte da família._

_– Então, qual a sala dele? – Tânia disse sentada de frete para a irmã._

_– Dele? – Isabella perguntou sem entender._

_– Do cara do restaurante! – Olhou em volta. – Qual é irmãzinha, o cara éo maior gato, super gostoso, e, claro, não tirou os olhos de mim._

_Iludida! Isabella pensou consigo mesma._

_Mal sabia Tânia que o único motivo para Edward estar no mesmo restaurante era Isabella. Obvio que a garota não disse nada para a irmã, apenas fora um pouco grossa ao mandá-la embora, alegando que estava em seu horário de trabalho e que não poderia conversar naquele momento._

_(...)_

_Feliz! Fora assim que Edward acordara naquela manhã._

_Emmett estava com o contrato nas mãos hoje e aquele seria o grande dia, Edward encontraria Isabella, eles assinariam o contrato e depois partiria para a festa que o pai estava dando e apresentaria a garota como sua atual namorada, porém Edward estava pensando em algo maior, bem maior._

_– Tudo pronto? – Edward disse ao se juntar com o amigo na mesa do restaurante, no sábado, que alias estava começando muito bem para ele._

_– Só falta a garota!_

_Não foi preciso esperar muito e Isabella entrou no restaurante e logo fora reconhecida por seu "namorado". Estava muito simples, camiseta branca, calça Jens e tênis, coisas que pessoas normais usavam, pessoas de classe média que não dava muito importância para a aparência e modo de vestir. Edward fez uma careta para a roupa da jovem, se ela seria uma Cullen teria que aprender a se vestir melhor, provavelmente teria que refazer todo o seu guarda roupa._

_– Muito atrasada? – Perguntou ao se juntar a mesa. – Olá Emmett._

_Isabella já conhecia Emmett, pois o mesmo trabalhava na empresa e vivia dando em cimadas funcionárias do almoxarifado. Ele era do tipo cafajeste, o qual achava que com um sorriso torto e um corpo sarado poderia ter qualquer mulher que desejasse e elas cairiam aos seus pés assim que ele passasse pelas mesmas._

_– Oi Isabella! – Falou já puxando os papéis. – Não vamos perder tempo, aqui está o contrato. Se tiver faltando algo que seja de comum acordo é só me dizer que eu o refaço._

_Bella pegou contrato assim com Edward, mas ele já conhecia tudo que estava ali, pois o mesmo ajudara Emmett a bolar tudo, toda a estrutura, no fim Isabella ganharia uma boa quantia em dinheiro._

_– Está perfeito, onde assinamos? – Edward falou rapidamente._

_– Espera! – Isabella disse autoritária, tirando os olhos dos papéis._

_– O que tem de errado? – Emmett especulou._

_– Tudo aqui! – Olhou para Edward intrigada. – Esse contrato só beneficia você, tirando o final dele, é claro, onde no fim do casamento eu levo o dinheiro, o resto só dá privilégios a você meu caro._

_Edward trocou olhares com Emmett, Isabella era bem mais esperta do que eles imaginaram. Edward estava contando com a sorte que a menina não lesse o contrato com tanta atenção, o que de fato não aconteceu._

_– Quero ter tantos direitos como você Cullen! – Disse jogando o contrato na mesa. – Para cada traição sua eu levarei milhões, qualquer coisa que possa me expor ao ridículo vindo de sua parte são 5 milhões. – Sorriu descaradamente um tanto sínica. – Terá que bancar o marido mais fiel e amoroso do mundo perante todos ou nada feito._

_O tom sério do final de sua conversa deixou Edward em alerta, a menina não era tão bobinha como ele mesmo havia pensado, estava sendo muito experta por sinal. Emmett tinha um sorriso preso nos lábios, enfim o amigo achara uma mulher que não cairia logo de quatro por seu charme e seus olhos verdes._

_– É pegar ou largar! – Isabella disse quando ambos ficaram calados. – De modo algum serei feita de boba nessa história._

_– Refaça o contrato Emmet, coloque todas as exigências da senhorita Swan! E quero que esteja pronto ainda essa noite. – Falou meio irritado._

_– Claro! – Emmett disse sem entender o motivo do amigo estar aceitando tudo sem discordar._

_– Quer acrescentar mais alguma coisa senhorita? – Edward perguntou com seu tom irônico._

_– Não! – A jovem deu um sorriso forçado._

_– Ótimo! – Edward sorriu amarelo. – Mas eu tenho! Emmett coloque aí que a senhorita Swan terá que fazer minhas vontades e nunca discordará das minhas atitudes perante os outros._

_– Não coloque! – Isabella disse rápido. – Não serei seu fantoche Cullen, tenho pensamentos próprios e não vou me curvar as suas vontades dessa maneira._

_–Você está abusando da sorte garota. – Disse entre dentes._

_– Meu caro, é você quem precisa se casar, não eu! – Isabella falou ficando de pé. – Nos vemos a noite para assinar o contrato, e, espero que não acrescente mais nada ou terá que arrumar outra noiva Cullen._

_– Espere! – Edward disse quando a menina começou a andar. – Terá que me acompanhar a festa do meu pai hoje noite. – Isabella olhou para ele. – Será sua primeira aparição como minha futura esposa, esteja vestida descentemente, é uma festa de gala._

_– Claro my lorde! – Zombou._

_Até a própria garota ficara surpresa com toda sua ironia, pois sempre fora a menina comportada que aceitava todas as ordens sem reclamar de nada, deixava qualquer um humilhá-la, mas agora estava diferente, não sabia dizer se era esse casamento sobre contrato que estava libertando o monstro adormecido dentro de si ou se apenas estava se vingando de todo tempo de humilhação em que ficara calada._

_(...)_

_Isabella chegara quinze minutos antes do horário combinado no apartamento do Cullen, ela pegara um táxi, gastando uma grande quantia, pois o Cullen morava na parte nobre da cidade, em que só havia apartamentos luxuosos e casas incríveis._

_Isabella tocou a campainha e esperou a porta ser aberta, enquanto isso deu uma olhada em si mesma, vendo os sapatos prateados, os quais comprou para ir a festa de formatura da amiga Ângela, vestido azul marinho com mangas, deixava ela meio com ar de senhora, mais havia ali certa sofisticação, bem justo onde a cintura fora marcada, o vestido ainda continha um discreto decote em "v". Não era a melhor roupa, mais também não era a pior, por hora seria essa mesma que ela usaria._

_–Olá! – Cumprimentou quando ele abriu a porta usando um belo smoking._

_– Essa é a sua roupa de gala? – Edward falou a olhando-a meio intrigada._

_A garota assentiu._

_– Ok! Você precisa urgentemente frequentar mais eventos de gala, mas por hora teremos que nos virar com essa roupa mesmo._

_– Se esse é o seu jeito de dizer que estou bonita precisa melhorar muito! – Falou zombando._

_– Já saí com várias mulheres mais bonitas e bem mais vestidas do que você! – Disse seco. – Vamos logo assinar esse contrato e partimos._

_– Vamos logo senhor gentileza! – Resmungou com bastante ironia. – Estou louca pela noite tediosa que terei pela frente._

_– Pode ter certeza que será muito melhor do que ficar em sua casa vendo o nada que se encontra por lá! – Respondeu com a mesma ironia._

_(...)_

_Os contratos foram assinados, as exigências feitas por Isabella foram colocadas e nada mais foi acrescentado. Depois disso, Edward partiu em seu carro reluzente e Emmett em seu monstruoso carro._

_Isabella ficara calada todo o caminho, pois não tinha nada para conversa com o Cullen, eram duas pessoas estranhas dividindo o mesmo espaço. Enquanto Isabella brigava mentalmente com si mesma sobre a loucura que estava fazendo, Edward pensava em como seria a reação, de seu querido pai, ao saber da novidade._

_A festa era muito glamorosa e na entrada se encontrava os anfitriões, Carlisle Cullen e Esme Cullen, atual esposa do pai de Edward. A mulher era a beleza viva em pessoa, gentil e doce, mas Edward não gostava nada da mulher, pois fora ela quem roubara seu pai de sua mãe._

_Edward abrira a porta do carro para Isabella como um verdadeiro cavalheiro que fora educado a ser._

_– Hora do show minha querida! – Falou perto de seu ouvido. – Espero que saiba atuar muito bem._

_– Edward! – Carlisle cumprimentou ao vê-los chegando. – Isabella, como sempre linda!_

_Carlisle deu um olhar interrogativo para o filho e a pergunta muda feita pelo homem mais velho fora respondia na mesma hora._

_– Carlisle espero que não se importe, mas achei conveniente trazer minha noiva à festa!_

_Tanto Esme quanto Carlisle olharam surpresos para os dois, Esme conhecia Isabella já que a mesma fora na casa dos Cullen juntamente com o chefe Jasper, ela era querida por Esme por ser uma pessoa doce e gentil, mas a novidade que Edward acabara de contar deixou-os surpresos e sem ação._

_– Como? – Carlisle perguntou sem ação, não acreditando no que ouvira e seus olhos estavam em Isabella que parecia tímida perante a tudo. – Esme, continue a receber os convidados e Edward venha comigo, precisamos conversar._

_O jovem tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, um sorriso que estava deixando Carlisle muito intrigado, Isabella parecia nervosa e não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer._

_– Já volto minha querida! – Edward disse a Isabella dando um leve selinho nos lábios da menina que foi pega de surpresa._

_Ambos saíram juntos em direção à biblioteca, Edward cumprimentou algumas pessoas conhecidas pelo caminho. Já dentro da biblioteca Carlisle caminhou em direção a grande mesa de madeira e se sentou apontando para a cadeira à sua frente para que Edward pudesse se sentar._

_– Que história é essa? Como assim noiva? Edward o que pensa que está fazendo? Está brincando com a garota?– Fez várias perguntas uma atrás da outra._

_– Quantas perguntas querido pai! – Zombou. – Isabella é minha noiva, oras._

_– Edward, o que pensa que está fazendo com Isabella? Não acredito que irá usá-la para tentar ganhar a presidência._

_– Você só tem os piores pensamentos de mim, meu caro pai. – Sorriu. – Isabella está comigo porque quer._

_Carlisle o olhou meio duvidoso._

_– Se duvida de mim papai porque não pergunta a ela mesma, aposto que Isabella irá adorar contar a nossa linda história de amor. – O tom de ironia na voz de Edward era visível ao pai. – Só não queira saber muitos detalhes, Isabella é muito tímida e pode se constranger._

_– Ela é uma garota incrível Edward. – Carlisle disse ao filho que o olhou com interrogação. – Se magoá-la eu mesmo tratarei de dar um jeito em você._

_Os dois trocaram olhares frios._

_– Vou acreditar em sua palavra, até porque duvido muito que Isabella aceitaria participar de algum joguinho seu, mas ficarei de olho em você, pode ter certeza._

_– Sempre pensando o pior de mim papai! Você deve se sentir culpado todos os dias por ter um filho como eu. – Reclamou ficando de pé._

_– Pelo contrário, eu sou feliz por ter você como filho! Só que suas atitudes me deixa frustrado._

_– Eu nunca vou ser o filho que você deseja! – Falou em tom seco. – E você nunca terá um filho com aquela coisa vestida de bondade que tem como esposa, afinal ela é seca por dentro._

_Edward não esperou a resposta do pai e caminhou para fora da sala, deixando Carlisle com um ar de derrota no rosto. Edward sabia ser severo com as palavras e sempre atacava onde mais doía, onde mais machucava, pois era tirando proveito dessas fraquezas humanas das pessoas que ele sempre conseguia o que queria._

_– Vamos! – Puxou Isabella pelo braço em direção a multidão. – Não demoraremos aqui, já disse o que queria dizer e logo partiremos._

_– O que aconteceu? – Isabella perguntou vendo a cara de poucos amigos do "noivo"._

_– Meu querido pai sempre acha que estou armando alguma coisa._

_Isabella sorriu e girou o corpo, passando os braços em volta do "noivo", forçando-o a dançar de acordo com o ritmo da música que tocava. Um som leve e suave ecoava no ambiente, Edward foi pego de surpresa pela atitude da garota, mas assim que viu os olhos de Carlisle em sua direção entendeu o motivo da atitude de Isabella e passou a dançar junto com ela._

_– Seu pai conhece muito bem o filho que tem. – Isabella disse ainda sorrindo. – Não é surpresa que ele ache que você está dando algum golpe._

_– Meu pai tem pensamentos melhores de você Isabella. – Disse com ironia. – Falou que você não se submeteria a entrar em um jogo meu, imagina como ficaria se descobrisse que você está junto comigo nesse golpe. Aposto que ficaria arrasado em saber que a jovem Swan não passa de uma..._

_– De uma o quê? Melhor tomar muito cuidado com suas palavras porque eu posso muito bem rasgar aquele contrato e seguir minha vida. – Falou rindo sarcástica._

_– Vamos nos limitar em apenas manter as aparências. – Edward disse e girou a menina voltando a dançar._

_Foi como Edward disse, não passaram muito tempo na festa, mas é claro que ele apresentou a sua nova acompanhante com noiva perante todos, e, ficou muito frustrado ao saber que o primo não compareceria a festa porque estava preso em jantar com os pais de sua noiva. Ao fim da festa Isabella foi deixada em casa e nem se importou em se despedir do noivo como deveria._

_Tudo que ambos sabiam naquele momento era que seria tarde demais para volta atrás, o contato já fora assinado e eles teriam que dar início ao grande show, o casamento._


	4. Chapter 4

**Coração de gelo**

_A semana começou bem para Edward, ele sabia que agora o pai não poderia dizer nada sobre a presidência, já que Carlisle queria alguém casado e com responsabilidade, e, agora ele seria esse cara, teria uma esposa e um prestígio a mais com todos. Nunca pensou que escolher Isabella como a esposa contratada seria uma idéia tão boa, apenas queria se casar e garantir a presidência, Isabella fora um tiro no escuro, que, aliás, fora bem certeiro, direto no alvo, e, teve certeza disso quando seu pai invadiu sua sala nessa manhã._

_– Edward! – Carlisle entrou na sala do filho sem ser anunciado. – Esme está preparando umjantar para hoje, leve Isabella. Não se esqueça que teremos convidados, seu primo irá apresentar a família da noiva._

_Se fosse em outros tempos, Edward estaria fora dessa reunião de família, sempre fez questão de ser desagradável com o primo, pois achava que o pai preferia o sobrinho do que a ele mesmo, que era filho sangue do seu sangue. Mas agora, ouvindo o pai falar que desejava sua presença, ficou claro para si que fez a melhor escolha com Isabella._

_– E, por favor, não se atrase, será as sete horas. – Falou saindo da sala._

_(...)_

_A fofoca rolava solta na empresa, Isabella era o nome que todos falavam. Ninguém sabia dizer como isso acontecera, apenas sabiam que ela era a nova conquista do Cullen filho, uma conquista que veio bem na hora certa, já que Isabella era uma pessoa querida tanto pelo pai do "namorado", como também pelo primo dele, o qual ficou bem surpreso quando soube._

_– Por que não me disse nada? – Ângela disse um pouco irritada com a amiga. – Espero que não tenha ficado brava por ter falado mal dele pra você._

_– Ângela, para! – Murmurou sem graça. – Eu não me importo, até porque sei bem como é Edward._

_E, de certo modo, a jovem estava mesmo descobrindo como era o Cullen, frio e sem coração, o noivado mal foi anunciado ao pai e no dia seguinte fez questão de mostrar esse lado. Era domingo pela manhã quando Isabella invadiu a casa de Edward, ela estava péssima, não havia dormido nada, e tudo por que não esquecera o que Edward dissera na noite passada. Sim! Carlisle confiava na jovem e ela estava o apunhalando pelas costas ao ajudar o filho._

_– Não dá, eu não posso levar isso adiante. – Disse bastante perturbada._

_– Tarde demais. – Respondeu sentando em seu sofá de couro._

_– É só rasgar o contrato Edward e tudo termina._

_– E você voltará a ser aquela coisa sem graça e submissa a todos! –Disse frio. – Não Isabella, não vou rasgar o contrato e acho bom você deixar essa crise de consciência de lado, pois agora é tarde demais para não ir adiante._

_– Mas eu vou. – Com raiva puxou o contrato de dentro da bolsa._

_– Isso não vai mudar nada. Eu tenho meu contrato muito bem guardado e nele está sua assinatura, querendo ou não Isabella, você está presa a mim por longos quatro anos e deveria tentar tirar aproveito disso de algum modo._

_Isabella bufou e gemeu, andou de um lado para o outro enquanto os olhos clínicos de Edward analisavam a jovem e suas roupas nada atraentes._

_– Você não se cansa de ser humilhada pelos outros? –Falou olhando a jovem com desdém. – Sempre sendo pisada, humilhada e colocada em segundo plano. Como foi mesmo que seu namorado disse? Oh sim! Lembra de James, que você pegou na cama com sua irmã? Ele te humilhou na frente dela, te chamou de sem graça, mal vestida e que não dava nenhum tezão nele. Fala sério Isabella! É desse jeito que pretende viver? Deixar os outros te pisarem pelo resto da vida?_

_Ela estava em choque, como foi que ele soube disso?_

_Edward foi muito além, sabia de todas as fraquezas que a jovem possuía e usaria isso a seu favor, como sempre fizera e com ela não seria diferente. Edward caminhou até a menina, se prostrando em suas costas, afastou o cabelo mau preso, deixando o pescoço exposto para si._

_– Frágil e indefesa Isabella. – Sussurrou no seu ouvido. – Você parece um bichinho assustado, eu posso dar tudo aquilo que deseja, mas para isso terá que ficar do meu lado._

_Nada mais fora dito, ela apenas saiu da casa do "noivo" sem rumo e sem direção pelas ruas. O maldito era pior do que ela imaginava, a fama de Edward era que ele era um homem frio e sem coração e Isabella acabara de conhecer esse cruel._

_(...)_

_– Isabella espere! – Jasper disse antes de a jovem sair da sua sala. – Quero lhe dar os parabéns. Fiquei sabendo do seu noivado com Edward._

_Bella sentiu o rosto corar, seria possível que ninguém desconfiaria que tudo não passava de um grande golpe do Cullen? Que aquilo não tinha nada de amor e sim armação?_

_–Juro que se fosse outra mulher diria que Edward estava armando. –Falou ficando de pé. – Mas quando meu tio disse que era você a noiva, não só fiquei surpreso, como também fiquei feliz, acho que meu primo merece alguém de fibra como você._

_Claro que não! Afinal todos confiavam na doce Isabella, essa jamais seria capaz de fazer algo tão inescrupuloso como ajudar a dar o golpe em alguém. Jasper abraçou a jovem e deu um beijo em sua testa, Isabella era como uma irmã, já que a de sangue ele quase nunca via._

_– Só te dou um conselho, não o deixe dominar você. Edward pode ser um bom manipulador se deixar._

_– Não deixarei. – Foi tudo que Isabela disse e se retirou da sala._

_(...)_

_Isabella olhava no espelho, um vestido verde cor de vômito estava cobrindo seu corpo, discreto, seu comprimento era dois dedos abaixo do joelho, fechado, sem decote, o vestido não tinha nenhum tipo de atrativo que deixasse à mostra as curvas da jovem. A pergunta era o que tanto Isabella escondia por baixo daquelas roupas horríveis e discretas? A jovem se vestia como uma senhora._

_A campainha tocou e Isabella sabia que era Edward, ela caminhou muito a contra gosto até a porta abrindo-a. Edward olhou com uma cara feia para a jovem, apesar de a maquiagem estar impecável a roupa escolhida era horrenda, e sem atrativos._

_– Definitivamente seu guarda roupa é um lixo. –Falou sem se importar com as palavras. – Vamos logo, não quero chegar atrasado._

_Isabella sentiu vontade de socá-lo, que porra de homem era esse que não sabia demonstrar nem um pouco de gentileza? Ela o seguiu até o carro, Edward segurou a porta para ela entrar e depois se dirigiu até seu lugar, dando partida e indo ao seu destino._

_Uma decoração simples, mas ainda era incrível para Isabella, era tudo novo, as flores em tons claros e desconhecidas por ela lhe chamaram a atenção. A sala fora muito bem decorada por Esme que sempre deixou claro seu bom gosto, mas a festa era para poucas pessoas, a família Cullen, Jasper Hale o noivo, sua irmã Rosalie Hale, do lado da noiva apenas a mãe pôde comparecer, Samantha Brandon uma senhora de idade, mas com uma beleza enorme, ao seu lado estava a doce e encantadora Alice Brandon, a jovem era pequena mais tinha um rosto lindo de fada, porém Isabella já conhecia o outro lado da jovem, o lado malvado e vingativo, e ficou muito grata Alice não implicou com ela por ser a secretária do seu noivo._

_– Edward! – Carlisle cumprimentou. –Minha doce Isabella, está encantadora._

_Edward teve que conter o sorriso, Isabella nunca ficaria encantadora naquela roupa, ele sabia que a jovem tinha beleza incomum, porém suas roupas e o modo senhora de se vestir a deixava sem graça._

_– Venham, se juntem a todos._

_– Isabella! – Esme disse indo até a menina e abraçando-a. – Que bom vê-la querida._

_– Fico feliz de estar aqui. – Respondeu chateada por estar enganando pessoas tão boas._

_O jantar fora algo monótono, algo que Edward não esperava, todos comeram e beberam, conversaram sobre algumas coisas em comum, claro que o noivado de Edward com Isabella também entrou em pauta._

_– Então é verdade mesmo? – Rose disse com a taça de vinho nas mãos.– Vai casar mesmo com essa coisa sem graça e sem gosto? – Gargalhou.– Nossa Edward, como seu nível desceu._

_Havia uma grande dor de cotovelo da loira, Rose já esteve algumas vezes na cama do jovem Cullen, porém em nenhuma vez ele insinuara um compromisso entre ambos, e vê-lo com uma jovem que não era a sua altura, sem beleza e brilho, e sim muito simples, a deixou com raiva._

_– Rose. – Jasper disse repreendendo a irmã e agradecendo mentalmente que só restaram os três e Isabella na sala, já que todos os outros convidados já tinham ido embora, inclusive sua noiva. – Pare agora! Acho que você bebeu demais, Isabella me desculpe por isso._

_A jovem nada disse, apenas acenou com a cabeça, ela não queria e nem sabia o que dizer para a jovem loira que dela zombava._

_– Só falei a verdade. – Disse rindo. – Diz aí Edward querido, pelo menos ela é boa na cama? Oh sim, porque bonita ela não é, então tem que ser pelo menos isso para que você queira casar com ela._

_– Rose já chega. – Jasper disse com vergonha da irmã. – Vamos embora agora!_

_– Não precisa Jasper. – Edward falou abraçando Isabela pela cintura, deixando-a ainda mais envergonhada. – Minha querida Rose, não tem idéia de como Isabella me satisfaz na cama, graças a Deus não tenho do que reclamar. Por baixo dessas roupas de senhora tem uma mulher muito gostosa.– Disse sorrindo._

_Ele mentira com tanta facilidade que até Isabella acreditaria nas palavras que foram ditas, lógico que seu rosto estava vermelho, o qual ficou ainda mais corado quando Edward depositou um beijo estalado em sua bochecha rosada._

_– Pode acreditar que ela é muito gostosa querida Rose, nunca vi melhor.– Falou em tom calmo e baixo, deixando Rose furiosa. – Agora que já sabe disso, não volte a falar da minha noiva desse jeito tão ridículo, e nem tente envergonhá-la em público ou irá conhecer um lado meu que jamais queria conhecer. – Disse em tom ameaçador. – Agora queridos primos, vou levar a minha bela e gostosa noiva para casa._

_(...)_

_Isabella ainda sentia as bochechas quentes e duvidava muito que essa vergonha iria passar assim rápido. E sem falar que ainda estava surpresa porque Edward Cullen havia lhe defendido, perante a loira espetacular._

_– Obrigada. – Sussurrou olhando para as mãos em seu colo._

_– Está me agradecendo pelo quê? – Perguntou sem olhar para ela._

_– Você me defendeu perante sua prima! Muito obrigada mesmo._

_– Faria isso por qualquer pessoa._

_Arrogante, por mais que ele fizesse um ato nobre sua arrogância sempre estaria por perto, para deixar Isabella irritada e furiosa como sempre. Agora a jovem já havia se arrependido de ter agradecido por seu gesto nobre._

_– Chegamos Isabella!_

_Antes dela sair do carro ele disse rapidamente:_

_– Esteja pronta as sete. Passarei aqui para pegar você e levar para empresa, não se atrase porque eu odeio atrasos._

_A garota saiu do carro batendo a porta com força, o homem ali dentro sabia como ninguém tirá-la de sério. O Cullen era a pior pessoa de todas, ainda mais juntando toda sua petulância e arrogância._

_– Ei! Compre uma geladeira se quer ficar batendo a porta. – Gritou para que ela ouvisse antes de entrar em casa._

_Isabella pensou consigo mesma, que pelo visto a convivência dos dois seria algo que até as forças armadas ficaria com medo de chegar perto. Algo que para Isabella estava sendo terrível e para Edward era só o começo da diversão._


	5. Chapter 5

**_O casamento (parte 1)_**

_O grande dia havia chegado e todos queriam saber o porquê de um casamento assim tão__rápido__, vários comentários sugiram e junto com eles boatos sobre uma suposta gravidez de Isabella, alguns foram bem mais maldosos e disseram que a jovem estava dando um belo golpe no filho do donoda empresa. O que ninguém imaginava era que por trás de tudo existia apenas um contrato que mantinha os dois presos, um ao outro, por determinado tempo, não havia nenhum tipo de relacionamento sério e muito menos sentimentos._

_A pior parte para Isabella fora falar com os pais e apresentar seu "noivo" para a família os quais nem sabiam que a menina estava namorando. Os pais ficaram com cara de espanto, enquanto que a de Tânia foi impagável, eles não gostaram nadinha de saber que a filha mais nova iria casar com um cara rico e bonitão como __Edward Cullen__._

_"__Flashback ON"_

_Charlie e Renée estavam sentados no grande __sofá da sala__ de Edward e Isabella estava ao seu lado, trajando mais um dos seus figurinos de senhora, um vestido cinza que não tinha nenhum atrativo, fechado e comprido até os joelhos, um modelo simples e sem vida, cabelos presos e uma maquiagem tão leve que mal dava para perceber. Do lado de Isabella estava Tânia trajando um vestido preto, com um vasto decote que deixava seus seios quase saindo por ele, uma maquiagem forte e lábios vermelhos como sangue._

_– __Você__ tem que concordar que isso tudo é uma grande surpresa. – Charlie disse se sentindo desconfortável com toda a situação. – Isabella é minha filha mais nova, e, ate então, nem sabíamos que ela estava namorando, quanto mais noiva e com data marcada para casar._

_Edward apertou a mão de Isabella a qual segurava entre a sua, incentivando ela a dizer algo, pois ele não sabia como __começar__ a falar sem deixar brechas para dúvidas._

_– __Pai, Edward é uma pessoa publica. – Isabella alegou. – Tente entender que não posso simplesmente ligar e dizer "estou namorando com Edward Cullen" e muito menos noiva dele, porque a imprensa e a mídia cairiam em cimae adeus paz para vocês._

_Claro que Charlie não acreditou nas palavras que saíram da boca da filha, ele sabia que havia algo de errado ali, sem contar que ainda percebeu um brilho diferente nos olhos dela e que essa não era a mesma Isabella que um dia deixou NY para estudar e trabalha, tinha algo novo, algo que ele não sabia descrever, mais sabia que o Cullen estava no meio de tudo._

_– __Mas eu estava com você no restaurante quando vimos ele. – Tânia disse lembrando-se do episódio. – E você mesmo dissera que ele era só o seu amigo, mas ele não parava de olhar para nossa mesa e até achei que era para mim, o que de fato parecia muito._

_O veneno estava vivo em cada palavra dita pela loira, o ciúme era evidente em seus olhos, Isabella se casaria com um homem rico enquanto Tânia continuava solteira e tendo apenas alguns casinhos para se distrair, a jovem não achava nada justo essa situação._

_– __Não vejo nenhum motivo para ficar falando de minha vida para você Tânia. – Bella falou com certo resentimento porque Tânia deu __em cima__ de Edward __o tempo todo__ que estavam no restaurante, fez comentários maldosos, se insinuou para ele, usou a velha e boa cruzada de pernas, tentou parecer mais sensual do que já estava sendo, e, no fim, Edward nada fez, era como se a loira deslumbrante não estivesse presente e isso só a deixou com mais raiva e com mais vontade de ter esse homem._

_– __Querida, não fale assim com sua irmã. – Renée entrou em defesa da sua preferida. – Mas para quando é o casamento?_

_– __No final do mês. – Edward disse levando a mão de Isabella a boca, beijando-a. – Acho que já está mais do que na hora de começarmos nossa família._

_Bella sentiu seu rosto ficar quente e sabia que estava muito vermelha._

_– __Isabella! – Charlie chamou atenção da filha. – Você não estaria grávida né?_

_Ela engasgou com sua própria saliva, era mesmo verdade que o pai estava __pensando que__ ela estava grávida? Mas por que ele chegou a essa teoria absurda? Olhou para Edward em busca de ajuda, ela estava tão nervosa que poderia acabar deixando muito coisa escapar por sua boca, porém percebeu que ele tentava prender um sorriso que insistia em sair de seus lábios._

_– __Não Charlie. – Se recompôs e fingiu limpar a garganta. – Isabella não esta grávida, só desejamos nos casar, não é assim que acontece? Você encontra a mulher da sua vida e com ela deseja forma uma família? Mas para isso é preciso se casar antes._

_Isabella olhou em choque para Edward, como pode alguém tão frio falar de amor de um jeito tão puro? Será que ele já amou alguém de verdade ou se um dia poderá chegar a amar? Balançou a cabeça em reprovação, pois nunca faria tais perguntas para ele, preferia ficar na dúvida._

_– __Você não quer nossa aprovação! – Charlie falou meio chateado com a filha. – Está apenas no comunicando sua decisão e não há nada que podemos fazer ou dizer que irá mudar sua escolha, certo?_

_– __Não pai, minha decisão já foi tomada. – Falou se sentindo um pouco estranha._

_– __Tudo bem__, então nos mande o convite e estaremos lá._

_A família partira da casa de Edward e então Isabella deixou as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, ela chorou em silêncio por horas até que Edward avisou que iria levá-la __para casa__._

_"__Flashback OFF"_

_Tudo estava sendo arrumado no jardim da mansão dos Cullen. De início seria uma cerimônia simples e para poucas pessoas, porém Edward queria algo grande e único porque estaria se casando e queria deixar isso claro para todos, principalmente para provocar seu papai._

_A cerimônia simples fora esquecida e tudo seria deslumbrante, assim como a noiva, o vestido de Isabella era lindo e na simples, assim como o cabelo e maquiagem que estavam impecáveis. Do lado de fora da casa, o jardim fora preparado para receber mais de 200 pessoas, a decoração estava tão perfeita como a noiva, tudo em branco e lilás, tulipas roxas decoravam o local onde seria a cerimônia e a festa. Esme ajudou Isabella em cada detalhe, assim como sua mãe e Tânia, mesmo indo só para provocar e implicar com a irmã._

_– __Está linda! – Esme disse sorrindo ao ver a menina pelo espelho. – Edward irá se encantar ainda mais por você._

_Isabella sentiu as suas bochechas corarem, seria possível ele achá-la bonita? Edward deixou bem claro nesses últimos dias que a menina era sem graça, __sem sal__ e se vestia muito mal, com o dinheiro que ela receberia depois poderia até comprar um marido, foram as palavras grossas após uma das várias discussões que tiveram. Edward só era gentil com Isabella na frente das pessoas, era até possível jurar que existia amor entre eles, mas quando não havia ninguém ele era frio como sempre fora com qualquer um, não era por acaso que Isabella o apelidara de coração de gelo._

_– __Vou sair e avisar seu pai que já está pronta. – Esme falou sorrindo._

_Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, nesses últimos dias o casal havia brigado muito devido a crise de consciência da garota, ela tentou por várias vezes convencer o "noivo" a desistir dessa loucura, por mais que fosse tarde ela acabou enxergando que era tudo uma grande loucura. A porta fora aberta e isso a tirou dos seus pensamentos, pelo espelho encarou Tânia._

_– __Sabe irmãzinha, ainda não sei o que é, mas sei que tem algo de muito errado nesse casamento. – Falou se encostando contra a parede, com cuidado para não amassar e danificar o vestido que usava._

_Isabella sentiu o coração bater mais forte, se a irmã estava desconfiada era bem possível que várias outras pessoas também estivessem. E se alguém descobrisse a verdade? Seria seu fim, com toda certeza._

_– __É impossível um homem como Edward Cullen olhar para você! –Falou com inveja em sua voz. – O cara é bonito demais, gostoso demais, e, com toda certeza, poderia escolher algo bem melhor do que você._

_Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Tânia._

_– __Poderia escolher uma mulher como eu, que sabe satisfazer um homem como se deve!_

_Isabella sentiu a raiva possuir cada célula do seu corpo após ouvir aquelas palavras._

_– __Tenho para mim que Edward só está se casando com você por pena. – Disse passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos dourados. – Admita Isabella, essa é a única saída que vejo para um homem como ele casar você!_

_– __SAÍ DAQUI AGORA! – Isabella gritou. – Você não vale nada Tânia, está aí toda ressentida só porque eu consegui algo que você nunca irá conseguir, um marido rico, bonito e que gosta de mim._

_Ela respirava ofegante e todo seu rosto estava vermelho._

_– __Já você, sua puta de quinta categoria, vai ter que continuar dormindo com aqueles velhos nojentos que só querem te exibir como mercadoria e no final até pagam por sua companhia._

_Tânia tinha os olhos arregalados, as palavras da irmã foram como um tapa em sua cara, a loira começou a ficar vermelha de raiva. Antes Isabella escutaria toda humilhação e ficaria calada, nunca passou pela cabeça de Tânia que algum dia fosse dizer isso tudo para ela, mas agora fervendo em raiva a loira não acreditava no que ouvira da boca da irmã._

_– __Sua...Sua...Sua filha de..._

_– __Cala a boca. – Bella interrompeu a irmã. – Saía agora desse quarto antes que eu faça alguma coisa pior com você Tânia._

_Ela tentou ir para cima de Isabella, mas a porta fora aberta bem na hora que a loira deu o primeiro passo, Esme entrou junto com Charlie que usava um belo smoking, mesmo sendo contra esse casamento estava feliz em ver uma das filhas se casando. Ele, ao contrário de Renée, amava as duas filhas, mas na maioria das vezes acabava cedendo às vontades da esposa e fazia tudo por Tânia._

_– __Querida vamos. – Esme puxou o braço de Tânia retirando-a daquele local._

_Charlie deu um sorriso gentil para a filha, Isabella estava linda sem sombra de dúvidas, o vestido era perfeito e lhe caíra muito bem, todo branco com alguns detalhes incríveis em seda e mangas cumpridas, o véu que cobria seu cabelo logo cobriria o seu rosto._

_– __Está realmente linda minha filha. – Charlie sussurrou ao seu lado enquanto segurava seu braço._

_Charlie gostou de saber que a filha parecia feliz com Edward, apenas não gostou de descobrir o casamento faltando apenas algumas semanas para ele ser realizado._

_– __Posso não concordar muito com o fato de estar se casando às pressas, mas ainda assim estou feliz por você filha._

_– __Obrigado pai. – Os olhos da menina já estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela se controlou para não borrar a maquiagem._

_Charlie beijou as mãos da filha e depois a segurou pelo braço novamente e viu mais uma vez um brilho em seus olhos._

_– __Está pronta?_

_– __Estou! – Disse respirando fundo e andando para fora do quarto._

_(...)_

_O jardim estava perfeitamente decorado, ao adentrar o local viu que não conhecia a maioria das pessoas, porém avistou rostos conhecidos como o de Ângela, que era sua madrinha, Rose uma grande amiga que era sua dama de honra, Tânia estava no altar assim como sua mãe e a família do noivo, Elizabeth a mãe de Edward estava ao seu lado no altar juntamente com Carlisle, Esme estava sentada com os convidados, mesmo sendo casada com Carlisle achou melhor não tentar rouba o lugar da mãe de Edward nesse grande dia já que o jovem não gostava muito dela._

_Charlie entregou Isabella para Edward e ambos esboçaram um sorriso, parecia tudo tão real, as lágrimas no rosto de Isabella, os olhos de Edward brilhando ao dizer sim, e, é claro o beijo trocado entre os dois quando o juiz de paz os declarou marido e mulher e disse que poderiam se beijar. Edward tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, e os olhos brilhantes de Isabella, pelas lágrimas, estava dando um ar de realidade à cerimônia, como se nada ali fosse mentira, como se não houvesse um contrato por trás de tudo aquilo, e, o pior de tudo, era que na verdade não existia se quer, nenhuma gota de amor entre o casal._

_No fundo, Isabella tinha consciência que havia acabando de vez com toda sua vida e que durante quatro longos anos seria esposa de Edward Cullen, a esposa do coração de gelo, do homem frio que só pensa nele mesmo, que não consegue amar ninguém além de se próprio e tão pouco demonstrar um gesto de carinho de verdade, definitivamente ela acabara de vez com sua vida.._

_Isabella sorriu para as fotos assim como Edward, receberam os parabéns e desejos de felicidade de quase todos ali, brindaram juntos e tiveram a tradicional valsa._

__Sua performance no altar foi perfeita. _ Edward disse dançando com ela _Cheguei até a acreditar que era verdade, que realmente estava emocionada._

_Isabella bufou, mas o que ela podia esperar de um homem como Edward Cullen? Que ele esbanjasse gentilezas agora nessa altura do campeonato? Seria impossível, ela já deveria saber que nunca veria um ato de gentileza da parte dele, e até quando ele era gentil com ela, não deixava sua postura fria._

__Lá vem meu pai. _Edward disse quando Carlisle se aproximou._

__Será que posso dançar com minha nora? _Carlisle perguntou sorrindo, gentil como sempre._

__Claro. _ Edward disse parando de dançar com a esposa _Só me devolva inteira._

_Seco e frio como sempre, cada palavra que saia de boca era assim, ainda mais quando as palavras eram direcionadas ao pai. Carlisle suspirou e puxou Isabella para __começar__ uma dança._

__Desculpa. _ Isabella sussurrou._

__ Já estou acostumado Isabella._

_E de fato Carlisle já estava acostumado com toda a arrogância do filho mimado, nunca houve um ato de gentileza da parte de Edward para com o pai e se houve, fora esquecido devido aos outros atos do jovem._

__Espero que ele aprenda com esse casamento. _ Carlisle sussurrou _Sabe Isabella, acho que você será a salvação do meu filho, não espero que ele vire um santo, mas tome juízo e assuma responsabilidades. —Carlisle ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos _Eu sei que Edward deseja a presidência, mas também sei que a ganância dele por poder é grande demais e a sua arrogância será um grande __problema__._

_Isabella não sabia o que dizer e agora ela estava se sentindo mais culpada ainda, afinal ela estava ajudando Edward a dar o golpe em seu próprio pai, um homem bom que só está preocupado com o filho, tentando dar a ele um pouco de juízo. Mas Carlisle esperava bem mais dela, esperava que ela ajudasse seu filho a encontrar o caminho certo, ou como ele dissera, ela era a salvação dele, isso seria verdade?_

__ A maior culpada disso é Elizabeth, ela sempre mimou demais o filho, sempre fazendo suas vontades e acabou estragando o garoto. _Isabella sorriu, mas o sorriso foi para acompanhar o de Carlisle _Acho melhor devolver __você__ para ele. _Carlisle disse ainda sorrindo _Meu filho está me condenado com os olhos e tudo por sua culpa minha querida, é tão bela e acho que meu filho está com ciúmes de mim com você._

_Não havia maldade nas palavras de Carlisle, apenas um tom brincalhão que Isabella pouco conhecia. E girando a jovem pela pista de dança, chegou até o outro lado onde Edward estava com Emmett observando de longe o tempo todo enquanto eles dançavam._

__Toda sua. _ Carlisle disse oferecendo a mão de Isabella de volta para o filho _Cuide bem dela Edward, Isabella é uma mulher de ouro._

__Claro. _ Edward segurou a mão que lhe era oferecida _Acho que sua esposa está a sua procura._

__Já entendi. _Carlisle disse sorrindo _Estou indo e espero que aproveite a sua lua-de-mel, é apenas uma semana de férias Edward._

__Claro, essa é a melhor parte._

_Edward, Emmett e Isabella olharam Carlisle se afastar por __entre__ a multidão, Isabella cada vez mais se sentia culpada. Tânia observava tudo de longe, ela já estava desconfiada de algo, era um casamento muito estranho, mas no fundo só estava com ciúmes da irmã, por ela ter se casado com um homem como Edward._

__Vejo você quando voltar da viagem. _ Emmett disse sorrindo _Bella aproveite a lua-de-mel para pegar um solzinho, você está precisando._

_Isabella olhou confusa para Emmett que caminhava para longe, o que ele queria dizer com aproveita para pegar um solzinho? Isabella logo foi tirada dos seus pensamentos quando Edward falou._

__Se vai jogar o buquê é melhor se apressar, não quero perder o vôo._

_Isabella bufou e passou por ele tentando chegar à mesa principal onde seu buquê estava, mas se sentiu ser puxada pelo braço com certa gentileza e, antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Edward cobriu a boca da menina com um beijo rápido, mas muito bem depositado em sua boca. Quando ele separou seus lábios dos dela, sorriu e sussurrou em seu ouvido._

__Sua irmã não parava de olhar para cá._

_Isabella piscou algumas vezes antes de entender o que ele havia dito, quando viu Tânia de longe os observando, ela já sabia que Tânia achava esse casamento muito estranho, como ela mesma havia dito antes da cerimônia._

__Jogue logo esse buquê. _Edward disse ríspido._

_..._

_Fora algo rápido, Isabella jogou o buquê e, por ironia, foi Tânia que pegou. Logo em seguida veio a chuva de arroz quando partiram e Isabella mal teve tempo de trocar o vestido de noiva, Edward estava com pressa e não queria perder o vôo, ele queria aproveitar cada parte de sua lua-de-mel fajuta._


End file.
